


Попытка номер пять

by Angiras, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив пропустил момент, когда все это началось. Снова.





	Попытка номер пять

Стив пропустил момент, когда все это началось. Снова. Вероятно, были какие-то приметы, сигналы, едва уловимые перемены в настроении Баки. Если и так, то они остались незамеченными. Поэтому Стив оказался совершенно не готов, когда после очередного задания Баки взял его за руку и тихо произнес:

— Ты недоволен?

Стив не ожидал подвоха и не искал второго дна. Только поэтому он ответил честно:

— Да, Бак. Не ожидал от тебя.

— Скажи, что я сделал не так?

Голос Баки звучал хрипло, как будто это он пару часов назад орал, срывая связки, требуя уйти с линии огня. Его рука дрогнула в ладони Стива, а на щеках проступил румянец. Стив вспомнил байку об Александре Македонском, бравшем себе в войско солдат, красневших в минуту опасности. Вряд ли в ГИДРе Баки было позволено как-то еще, кроме непроизвольных реакций тела, показывать свой страх.

— Скажи мне, — выдохнул Баки.

— Ты нарушил приказ. Ты должен был прикрывать нас, но ушел с позиции, не предупредив.

Стив старался говорить спокойно, но все же ему казалось, что он ступает по тонкому льду. Он притянул Баки поближе к себе и добавил:

— Ты поставил свою жизнь под угрозу. Зачем ты так со мной?

Он мягко погладил костяшками пальцев его щеку, пробежался пальцами по плечу и спине, незаметно подбираясь к талии. Баки судорожно вздохнул и задрожал, как будто объятие и ласка — последнее, что он ожидал получить за свой проступок. А Стив тихо радовался, как ловко ему удалось увести разговор совсем в другое русло.

— Здесь все сумасшедшие, Бак, и каждый знает, как лучше. Если и ты перестанешь поддерживать меня, то на кого вообще я смогу положиться?

— Ты прав, — ответил Баки.

Стив попытался поймать его взгляд, но Баки уставился вниз, спрятался за спутанными прядями волос. И Стив не решился вытащить его из «убежища», отведя их в стороны.

— Все хорошо. На этот раз, — продолжил он, обняв Баки покрепче. — Только скажи, как ты попал на мотоцикле на седьмой этаж?

— Это останется между мной и Халком, — ответил Баки. Уголки его губ поползли вверх, но улыбка угасла, так и не проявившись по-настоящему. — Если бы ты сам это сделал, ты б и слова не сказал, — проворчал он.

— Нашел, с кого брать пример, — рассмеялся Стив. — Я тот еще придурок, помнишь?

***

Теперь Баки чаще становился рассеянным и задумчивым. В разговоре он не раз и не два попадался на том, что совершенно не слушает, только кивает к месту и не к месту, уставившись на Стива затуманенным взглядом.

Его состояние проявилось в полной мере, когда они возвращались домой после очередного налета на базу ГИДРы. Все пошло наперекосяк. Они не встретили никакого сопротивления, зато оказалось, что здание набито взрывчаткой. Вместо честного боя им пришлось сначала спешно выбираться, а потом несколько часов ждать, пока Тони и Наташа разберутся с бомбой. Когда стало понятно, что ни взрыва, ни работы для бойцов не будет, Баки затащил Стива на новый тренировочный полигон Старка, чтобы выпустить пар от несостоявшейся драки, и по пути домой они заехали в супермаркет. Сидя за рулем маленького автомобиля с кучей пакетов с едой на заднем сидении, Стив чувствовал себя обычным клерком, который отработал день в офисе, заскочил в тренажерный зал и ровно к семи возвращается домой. И Баки был рядом. Он сидел на пассажирском сидении, расслабленный, но слишком тихий, как и последние несколько дней. Заниматься вместе мирными делами было все еще непривычно, но необыкновенно приятно. Стив хотел затеять разговор, хотел, чтобы Баки улыбнулся и, может быть, прикоснулся к нему невзначай, как бывает у тех, кто влюблен. Но не придумал ничего лучше, чем привлечь его внимание, попросив:

— Не достанешь мне воду? В рюкзаке должна быть бутылка.

Баки кивнул и потянулся назад. Он подозрительно долго шуршал пакетами, и Стив едва не ударил по тормозам, когда услышал сначала ругань, а потом тихое:

— Я его забыл.

Стив хотел было выругаться, но вовремя одернул себя и прикусил язык. Черт бы с ним, с рюкзаком, но в нем остался один из пистолетов после тренировки. Пусть он совершенно точно был разряжен — Баки никогда не оставлял без присмотра оружие, если в нем оставался хоть один патрон, — но от мысли о пистолете в ячейке супермаркета Стива бросало в холодный пот.

— Я виноват, — прошептал Баки, когда они наконец добрались до дома.

Он молчал всю дорогу до супермаркета и обратно, бездумно глядя в пространство. А сейчас стоял перед Стивом, вытянувшись по струнке, и прикусывал нижнюю губу так, что она побелела.

— Нет! — выпалил Стив, хотя это и было неправдой. Баки должен был забрать вещи из камеры хранения, пока Стив укладывал покупки в машину. И они оба это знали.

— Но я и правда виноват, Стив! — покачал головой Баки и добавил почти с вызовом: — Ты не можешь этого отрицать, и теперь...

— Нет, — ответил Стив жестче, — мы виноваты оба.

После того случая с непослушанием на задании он был готов, что все повторится, и не позволил себе ни словом, ни даже взглядом выдать раздражение. Он не сомневался, что Баки будет спорить, но не собирался идти на поводу у его эмоций. Они оба облажались, они слишком много времени провели на войне. Так что никто из них и не подумал, что рюкзак с оружием не стоит оставлять в ячейке супермаркета. Что бы там ни творилось сейчас в голове у Баки, но винить в случившемся его одного было бы просто нечестно.

***

Как бы Стив ни старался, каким бы предупредительным и нежным ни был, напряжение между ними не исчезало. Стив чувствовал его даже сейчас, обнимая Баки в полупустом вагоне метро после целого дня, проведенного только вдвоем. Их телефоны молчали, и они бродили по городу, взявшись за руки, никем не узнанные, и целовались украдкой в подворотнях, хотя теперь так не делали даже подростки. Это было глупо, учитывая, сколько им приходилось прятать свои чувства, но поцелуи с Баки слишком волновали, слишком близки были к той части их жизни, что не следует выставлять напоказ. Тем обидней стало, когда Баки наклонился вперед, легко прикусил его подбородок и произнес нарочито громко:

— Не заснул, Кэп?

Поезд как раз остановился на станции, и голос Баки прозвучал в полупустом вагоне ясно и четко, так, что не было никаких шансов, что их не заметили. Стив был далек от того, чтобы подозревать, будто случай на задании и забытый рюкзак были спланированы заранее. Но это было явной провокацией. Баки откровенно нарывался, проверял границы дозволенного. Он поцеловал Стива еще раз и схватил за руку, не давая спрятаться от вспышек камер.

— Я не хотел, — произнес Баки с улыбкой, хотя в его глазах веселья не было и в помине, и протянул руку к первому из десятка блокнотов, протянутых для автографа.

Они проехали две лишних остановки, когда наконец очередь за фотографиями и автографами иссякла, и они смогли выскользнуть из вагона.

— Прости, — сказал Баки.

— Ты прощен, — торжественно заявил Стив.

Пусть им и пришлось иметь дело с десятками незнакомцев, Стив был доволен. Ему нравились люди, которым нравился Баки, и которые были влюблены в их любовь. Стив наслаждался растерянностью Баки и теплом его плеча под ладонью. Он не смог бы найти причину для злости, даже если бы очень постарался.

***

«Все дело в том первом разе», — думал Стив, рассеянно помешивая кофе. Именно он запустил очередной цикл, который неуклонно приближался к финальной стадии, как бы Стив ни старался оттянуть этот момент. Может быть, Баки задумался о том же самом. Он все крепче и крепче сжимал свой стаканчик в руке, и картон ожидаемо не выдержал хватки. Стив инстинктивно подался назад, но Баки и не пошевелился. Он сосредоточенно наблюдал, как жидкость медленно подбирается к краю стола. Баки казался спокойным, но Стив всерьез опасался, что еще немного, и разлитым кофе они не отделаются. Он поспешно схватил Баки за руку, одновременно выстраивая баррикаду из салфеток, чтобы тот не испачкался.

— Ты не обжегся?

— Это кофе глясе, Стив, — ответил Баки ровно, — и железная рука.

Он сидел с прямой спиной, крепко сжав челюсти, будто бы не замечал, что Стив мягко прижимает его пальцы к своим губам.

— Все в порядке, Баки, мы просто оставим побольше на чай.

— Тебя ничем не проймешь? — холодно спросил Баки.

— Не хочу переживать из-за мелочей. И тебе не стоит, — заверил его Стив.

Баки вырвал руку из его ладоней, поднялся и молча направился к выходу. Стив не торопился последовать за ним. Что бы Баки ни думал о нем сейчас, чего бы ни добивался, ему придется сказать об этом прямо, не дожидаясь, что Стив сделает все сам.

***

Это произошло совсем скоро. Тем же вечером они собрались поваляться на диване и посмотреть телевизор. Стив нажал на кнопку, но картинка так и не появилась, переключил канал — экран снова был пуст.

— Я забыл заплатить за кабельное, — процедил Баки сквозь зубы.

— Но деньги списываются автоматически, — удивился Стив.

— Пришлось постараться.

— Ладно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Стив. — Я исправлю.

Он потянулся к планшету, только чтобы обнаружить, что пароль для снятия блокировки не подходит.

— Понял, никакого кино, — вздохнул Стив и потянулся к журналу.

— И я выпил весь сок, — заявил Баки.

Он достал из холодильника канистру и демонстративно вылил в раковину ее содержимое.

— Его пьешь только ты. Делай с ним, что хочешь, — ответил Стив, наблюдая, как пять литров жидкости с бульканьем исчезают в стоке.

— И собираюсь сварить яйца в микроволновке... Да какого хрена, Стив! — закричал Баки. — Мы не так договаривались!

— А о чем мы договаривались? — спросил Стив.

Он медленно поднялся с дивана и приблизился к Баки, стараясь двигаться мягче и вместе с тем казаться больше и внушительней. Баки и правда разозлился, и Стив не был уверен, что его тактика сработает.

— Я косячу, ты меня вроде как наказываешь. Если не хочешь играть, то мог бы просто отказаться!

— Именно так, Баки, — ответил Стив, поравнявшись с ним.

Он схватил Баки за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Мелочь, но тот поплыл моментально. Стив чувствовал, как из его тела уходит напряжение последних дней, и видел, как затуманивается взгляд. Значит, Стив все рассчитал совершенно правильно.

— Ты согласился отдать контроль мне, а теперь, оказывается, хочешь все решать сам?

Стив сдвинул брови и прищурился, надеясь, что это придаст ему хоть немного строгости, и изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. На этом этапе всегда было сложно сохранять серьезность, больше всего ему хотелось схватить Баки в охапку и затискать, зацеловать, не обращая внимания на возмущение. Но сейчас Баки явно не был настроен на нежности.

— Да ты ничего не делал! И уже давно! — Баки возмущенно мотнул головой, и Стиву пришлось перехватить ее пожестче.

— Ты хотел страданий. Разве не в этом суть? — улыбнулся Стив.

— Ну ты и засранец!

— Хм.

— Ну вы и засранец, сэр, — восхищенно выдохнул Баки.

Стив бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, одобрительно погладил по щеке и направился в спальню, жестом указывая Баки следовать за ним. Баки получит свое наказание. Он его действительно заслужил.


End file.
